1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to a slidable Bluetooth earphone, and more particularly to a slidable Bluetooth earphone on each side of which there is a sliding mechanism driven by a connector that allows a user to easily and precisely operate the sliding function of the earphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional earphone, as shown in TW Patent No. 540946 published on Jul. 1, 2003, discloses a held-free earphone having a length-adjustable sound receiver. The above earphone includes a sound player having a speaker inside thereof. The speaker has a wire extended from the sound player to an external electronic device. An extrusion having an engaging element thereon is formed on an outer part of the sound player. The earphone further has a hollow rectangular body, one end of which is pivotally connected to the speaker. The rectangular body has a switch on its back to control the switch of the earphone. A hanger with a curved shape, matching the shape of human's ear, has a first end embedded on the engaging element on the protrusion of the sound player, and a second end which can be hung on a user's ear in a manner that one face of the sound player contacts the user's ear. An exposed and length-adjustable sound receiver is detachably mounted on the other end of the rectangular body. A microphone is mounted inside the receiver and extends toward one end of the rectangular body until it reaches an interior of the sound player. Another wire is provided for receiving the user's voice.
In the above structure, when the user manually adjusts the length of the sound receiver, it tends to loosen the hanger which then needs to be hung over and over again, resulting in much inconvenience to the user.